Cell
|-|Imperfect= |-|Semi-Perfect= |-|Perfect= |-|Super Perfect= Summary Cell (セル, Seru) was the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who came from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. He was one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr. Gero; he was completed by Dr. Gero's Super Computer. He is the titular primary antagonist of the Cell Saga, taking the role Android 17 and Android 18 had been destined to play. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | At least 4-C, Likely Higher | Likely High 4-C | Possibly 4-B Name: Cell Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 30 years Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration ([http://static1.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11124/111245244/5347561-regen.jpg High]), Can make his enemies temporary blind with the Solar Flare, Telekinesis, Can absorb people's life force with his tail, Self Destruction, Seems not to feel pain, Can create Cell Jrs, Teleportation, Life Support Attack Potency: At least Star level (Superior to Android 17. Breaks Piccolo's neck with one arm) | At least Star level, Likely Higher (Far superior to before) | Likely Large Star level (Far superior to before, Goku stated that he probably won't stand a chance against Cell, Stomps Super Saiyan Vegeta and makes him revert back to base form while warming up.) | Possibly Solar System level (Can blow away the entire solar system, which was also confirmed by a Guide Book) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Piccolo) | At least FTL, Likely Higher (Faster than the androids, Nearly catches Goku, only missing because of Instant Transmission) | Likely FTL+ (Far higher than before, Can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku, Casually blocks all of Super Vegeta's attacks) | At least FTL+, Likely Higher (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, At least [http://static2.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11124/111245244/5348793-telekinesis%2C+cut+rock.jpg Class T with telekinesis], Likely far Higher | Unknown but Higher Striking Strength: Class XGJ | At least Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Unknown, but Higher Durability: At least Star level (Survived a blast from Piccolo), Regeneration makes him very hard to kill | At least Star level, Likely Higher (Far superior to before, Android 16's punches didn't damaged him in the slightest), Regeneration makes him very hard to kill | Likely Large Star level (Far superior to before, Tanked hit's from Super Saiyan Vegeta without even feeling it.), Regeneration makes him very hard to kill | At least Large Star level (Far superior to before, Survived attacks from a furious Vegeta), Possibly Solar System level (Didn't seem worried about destroying the solar system, but this could possibly be because of his regeneration), Regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Very high (Can fight several Z Warriors) Range: Several meters with blasts Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very intelligent due to the knowledge he gained from the DNA of several warriors, including Son Goku, Son Gohan, Frieza, Future Trunks and several others. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Imperfect | Semi-Perfect | Perfect | Super-Perfect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Androids Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Users Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users Category:Athletes Category:Statistics Amplification Users